koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Shin Sangoku Musou 6 Ressei Shouten Koubu
Shin Sangoku Musou 6 Ressei Shouten Koubu (真・三國無双６ 烈星・衝天煌舞) is a character image song and drama CD for Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends. Four audio-only stories set within the game's setting, two character monologues and HEAVEN'S WILL are present on this disc. Voice actors reprise their roles with music from the game. Ressei Shouten Koubu, roughly translated as "Comet Brilliantly Piercing Through the Heavens", is so far the only drama CD made for this installment. Cast (in order of first appearance) *Junichi Miyake - Guo Jia *Yukimasa Kishino - Cao Cao *Ryotaro Okiayu - soldier, Sima Shi *Masakazu Morita - Pang De, soldier *Houko Kuwashima - Wang Yi *Kenji Nojima - Lu Xun *Hisayoshi Suganuma - Sun Quan, Jiang Wei, soldier *Masaya Onosaka - Zhuge Liang, Zhao Yun *Kanae Ito - Wang Yuanji *Daisuke Kishio - Sima Zhao, soldier Summary Saigo no Kake THE WAY I AM "The Final Gambit" Guo Jia is admiring the beauty of the peerless blue sky, feeling that it is magnificence has gone unnoticed by the troops. He establishes that his faction has already caused Yuan Tan's downfall; Yuan Xi and Yuan Shang are all that remains on their checklist to destroy the Yuan family. Their campaign to take the northern lands is nearly in the bag. As he comments on their transient reign, he cringes due to a violet tremor. He wonders how long his body will last for the trip or future campaigns, remarking that it will be a gamble. Cao Cao finds his resting place and greets him. Guo Jia jokingly asks if his friend came to take in the view and is given an equally jesting remark regarding his daring idleness. The strategist responds that he is merely living true to his philosophy of enjoying life as it comes. While Cao Cao chuckles at his friend's predictable reply, the strategist asks him his reasons for looking for him, again offering a playful guess that women or wine are involved for their secret chat. Cao Cao humorously retorts this isn't the time or place for fooling with women, suggesting his friend take a break from his late night adventures. Guo Jia suavely replies he hasn't the time to rest if he wants to live out his happiness. The strategist decides to put aside their banter and get to the heart of Cao Cao's visit. Cao Cao smirks at his friend's forceful rhythm but abides to it; he states he has no doubts over his growing influence yet he can't shake his concern for the growing pleas for benevolence in the south. Guo Jia correctly guesses he is referring to Liu Bei. The warlord continues to address how Liu Bei was granted into Liu Biao's service in Jing Province, stating that Liu Biao obviously wishes to use his subordinate as an asset for the land. Cao Cao asks Guo Jia for his opinion. The strategist tells him to not be concerned, noting that Liu Biao is a poor leader and a dwarfish man in the face of Liu Bei's overwhelming popularity. It would be impossible for the warlord to ever hope to use Liu Bei, therefore completely inconceivable for him to ever think of taking the capital in their absence. It is because of his lameness that they can focus on their conquest of Hebei. When Guo Jia's confidence for his opinion is facetiously questioned, he offers a bet for his prediction. If he proves correct and wins, Cao Cao will have to present him a beautiful woman or a cup of delicious wine for him as a reward. Cao Cao amusingly declines, saying it's foolish for him to take a losing bet. They both concur that it should be a part of their agenda to someday destroy Liu Bei, the real threat to Cao Cao in the south. Guo Jia is surprised his friend came to him just to validate his own opinion. Their conversation ends when a messenger reports that preparations for their march are complete. The two friends leave together for the battlefield. Later, Cao Cao praises Guo Jia's perceptiveness: everything proceeded exactly as he had planned. He was able to exploit their foe's weakness with a meager battalion and caused them to flee for the hills. Guo Jia modestly brushes aside his lord's words of thanks, insisting that it is too early to celebrate since the Yuan family have eluded them again. Cao Cao grumbles at their stubbornness and the likelihood of the Yuan family continuing to raise troops against them. His strategist remarks there is nothing to fear: they need to only wait for Gongsun Zan to finish the job for them. The friends celebrate the slow realization of Cao Cao's unification, both stating their respective desire to see it become a reality. Guo Jia wonders if they should use this chance to destroy Liu Biao or their other rivals in the land, but Cao Cao repeats his jest questioning his judgment for Gongsun Zan. When Guo Jia repeats his bet for wine and women, Cao Cao again declines and tells him to rest. He is seriously concerned for his friend's pale complexion. Guo Jia smiles that he only appears that way because he hasn't had time to enjoy the night life yet, again inviting Cao Cao to join him for a secret outing in the nearby town. Declined again, Guo Jia excuses himself to lift his mood with a walk. Once he is out of Cao Cao's sight, his body gives out and he collapses. He wonders which will come first: a land unified under Cao Cao or his death. Wryly dedicating himself to his cause, Guo Jia remarks that that is his final gambit. His closing thoughts add that results aren't as important as people claim since life is a brief journey for all. He restates his belief that enjoying oneself for the ride, through thick and thin, until the bitter end, holds importance. Son-Go no Mirai TO FLY HIGHER "Future of Sun-Wu" Lu Xun comes to report the victory at Yiling to Sun Quan; the enemy has deserted their position and he believes they will not attack their home for the time being. His lord congratulates him for overcoming his sorrow for Lu Meng's death. Well aware of the skepticism he had faced when the youth was named Lu Meng's successor, Sun Quan is certain that his actions in battle have genuinely won the hearts of his doubters. He applauds the youth for performing admirably, declaring that Wu will benefit greatly because of his talents. Lu Xun sincerely thanks his lord for the praise yet he can't shake the feeling of unease he had from the experience. Before he can properly express his thoughts aloud, Sun Quan hails for a victory banquet to be held in Lu Xun's honor. The audience is entreated to Lu Xun's introspection of the battle. He summarizes that Wu's army was able to break through Shu's spotty formation and claim victory only because Zhuge Liang wasn't present. As he remembers their attack on Shu's army shortly after the fire attack, one of his subordinates runs in to notify him of Liu Bei's retreat to Baidi Castle. Lu Xun wonders aloud their reasons for choosing to head for a location so poorly defended. His observation reminds him of Zhuge Liang's words at Chibi: to always be one step ahead in war to obtain one's desired objective. Discerning that he must have plotted something at the castle, Lu Xun orders the men to give chase and defeat Liu Bei's troops before they can reach it. Lu Xun and the army ride at full speed until a strange formation of stone statues halts their march. The commander remarks that he feels a strange aura resonating from them, as though they are being watched. His memory of Zhuge Liang again kicks in, remembering too late about the strategist's Stone Sentinel Maze. Victims are fated to wander aimlessly within it, fated to never escape it. When his subordinate returns with a panicked report of their army's distress, Lu Xun urgently orders for the troops come under his wing. He will lead them to the proper exit. Left alone with his thoughts, he surmises that Zhuge Liang may have trapped them in the maze to save his lord and bide time for ally reinforcements he has likely summoned. In their present circumstances, it would be foolhardy to keep attacking Liu Bei. Sun Quan urges the audience back to the banquet by requesting his brooding commander to try indulging himself. Lu Xun greets his lord with an apology, explaining his failure to surpass Zhuge Liang's plot led to Liu Bei's escape from them. Sun Quan laughs at the youth's self-reproach and morose report, restating his honest pride in Lu Xun. He had saved them from Shu and delayed their attack on their home. With Zhou Yu and Lu Meng gone, Lu Xun's capabilities are that much more imperative for their future. Moved, Lu Xun swears to not betray his lord's trust in him. He confidentially swears to himself to continue improving for the sake of his departed mentors, aiming to someday eclipse Zhuge Liang. Uke-tsugareru Jin TO THE YOUNGER AGE "Inherited Benevolence" Zhao Yun and Jiang Wei spar with one another. After a few blows, Zhao Yun bests the youth. As Jiang Wei concedes to his loss, the veteran praises him in earnest as a man who is truly worthy of earning Zhuge Liang's trust. Jiang Wei, who has only joined Shu recently, is grateful for his appraisal. Desiring to have a few more moments of the veteran's time, the youth wishes to learn more about Zhao Yun's battle history. He doesn't mind yet is curious about the youth's insistence. Jiang Wei clarifies that the threat of Wei is looming over the horizon, pinning Shu into a situation which can't afford for weaknesses. Sima Yi and several other formidable opponents would severely punish their mistakes. Jiang Wei considers himself sorely inexperienced and inadequate for facing the future threat. He is aware of the veteran's track record of overcoming even the most dire of situations and wishes to learn from Zhao Yun by listening to his stories, hoping to someday become a hero like him. Zhao Yun modestly replies he simply acted on his duties when it was ordered for him, adding that he isn't completely responsible for contributing to Shu's past victories. Guan Yu and Zhang Fei were there to help him. Jiang Wei is aware of this truth. In reality, he would have liked to have collected input from the other great veterans who served during Liu Bei's time. He regrettably confesses that isn't possible: Zhao Yun is the only survivor of that era. He narrows his request to Changban since Zhuge Liang had vaguely mentioned it to him. Zhao Yun consents and begins by summarizing the general situation of their forces. He recalls the thousands of innocent citizens who refused to follow Cao Cao's leadership and had fled to Liu Bei's care. Rather than mention his activities in the battlefield, Zhao Yun stresses the importance of the people's hope in their departed lord and the dream of creating a land of benevolence. That same hope had carried them through many hardships and led to the creation of Shu. It is because that dream is wavering that they must try harder to protect it. Jiang Wei is inspired by his words, swearing to work hard for Shu's future. A soldier runs in and delivers a request for Jiang Wei to attend to Zhuge Liang. Jiang Wei thanks the veteran again for his words of encouragement and excuses himself. Zhao Yun laments the many stars lost to the waves of time yet expresses confidence that the power of youth can foster the future. He believes Jiang Wei, Xingcai, and Guan Suo can unite their strengths and protect Liu Shan for Liu Bei's dogma. He assures Liu Bei's spirit that they will not fail them and swears to continue fighting until his time comes. Tenmei wo Motome THE LONGING FOR... "Seeking Heaven's Will" Sima Shi imparts to a soldier his commands for his army to deal with the ensuing rebellion in Wei without delay. The soldier runs at once to deliver his message, leaving him alone within his private dwelling. Sima Shi winces in pain yet he instantly stifles his agony when he hears Wang Yuanji and Sima Zhao's footsteps. His younger brother reports that the current rebellion appears to be led by Guanqiu Jian and Wen Qin, likely due to their displeasure in his rulings. Sima Zhao asks if it is truly necessary for his brother to be present. Sima Shi cuts him off before he can finish, declaring that the present skepticism the Sima family faces and the failed assassination attempt on his life have made it absolutely necessary for him to be there. Guanqiu Jian and his lot raised their arms in revolt with the feeble confidence of the Sima family's weakness. Sima Shi wishes to punish them personally to demonstrate to them and other doubters the rebels' grave misjudgment. While he agrees, Sima Zhao awkwardly mentions his concern for his older brother's condition. Again, Sima Shi stringently interrupts to state that nothing is wrong with him. He insists his younger brother focus on proving his worth to him rather than waste time his time worrying. Wang Yuanji steps in for Sima Zhao's defense, stating that even he wouldn't brush aside the revolt with his refrain of complaints. She groans at his stuttered agreement, wondering when he will show his true potential. After a moment of poignant silence, Sima Shi demands his brother to state for him the duration of wars in their era since the Yellow Turban Rebellion. When Sima Zhao states approximately seven decades, his brother uses the number to drill in his message of leaving rioters unattended. He reasons it's because no one has taken the responsibility of swiftly dealing with their impetuousness that the land has yet to know peace. Sima Shi tells his brother to ignore the ignorant thrashings of rioters against them, stating that it is a natural means to restoring order. He adds that Sima Zhao might be targeted in the future as well. Once his brother gives an affirmative salute, Sima Shi orders Sima Zhao to move out tomorrow. Until then, he will remain at Luoyang. Wang Yuanji and Sima Zhao watch him walk away, both concerned that he is forcing himself to work through the pain of his injury. Sima Zhao specifies that his brother seems to be rushing. He acknowledges that the current rebellion does have priority but he is worried about Wu. There is no doubt in his mind that they will take advantage of the revolt in some way. Wang Yuanji harmonizes to his thoughts. She may not be able to completely comfort him, but she insists she will look after her brother when he is away. Although she is truly more worried for Sima Zhao, he assures her he will do fine and cheerfully entrusts her with Sima Shi. The scene shifts back to Sima Shi, who detests the rebels for being trapped by the ghosts of the past. He is confident that his forces will squash their insolence swiftly. Pain resonates from the injury he received, causing him to drop to his knees in resentment. He is aware he is on death's doorstep, mourning that he will not live to see the land's unification. In his moment of despair, he wonders if Heaven has abandoned him. As he rises to his feet, however, Sima Shi finds his divine judgment a challenge to his resolve, swearing to use the time he has left to become a bold bird who pierces through the Heavens. Translation Kesshi no Hitsugi DO OR DIE "Coffin of Certain Doom" Pang De: "Mmm... Rain, huh. It's coming down hard. How fares Fan Castle? The battle will be tasking as it is with the God of War, Guan Yu, surrounding it. Relief for the vanguard was urgent, the call must be answered. Fan Castle must be saved." "The gears of fate work in mysterious ways. Not long ago, my horse was lined beside Lord Ma Chao to defy Cao Cao. Now, I serve Cao Cao and am the enemy to Ma Chao's lord, Liu Bei. Once a friend, now a foe. Nevertheless, my heart is set. Lord Cao Cao treated me with hospitality and has happily found use for me. For me, he shall be my final master. To repay his generosity for saving my life, I need only use it for him. My loyalty must be carried out. Nothing else can draw my breath!" "Ah, I see the coffin has been finished. I, Pang Lingming, shall exhaust every ounce of my life in combat. Until either Guan Yu or I lie within this coffin. Until death claims this body, the lone path I have lies forward!" Konton no Arashi BURN FOR YOU "Storm of Chaos" Wang Yi: "I drink so many goblets of wine, but my thirst has not been quenched. Just thinking of the man I have chased for so long makes my chest ache. My heart was racing in my reunion with him today. I was so close, so close, but I couldn't finish him. It hurts so much it drives me mad." "A chaotic storm blows outside tonight. Hmph, it mirrors my heart. The twilight within my soul becomes bleaker, as though it could engulf the world. What to do with this feeling? Just thinking about how badly I lust for him... Ah, it's so much for me to take. And, oh, how I yearn for him." "Death God of Xi Liang, I want you! I dream every night of your blood splattering against my blades as I liberate your head from your body. Only you can wake me from this nightmare. Yes, I must need your real head! Call me crazy if you like, I don't care. Call me a degenerate if you'd like. I'll throw away everything, I'll use any trick, I'll hunt for you everywhere, anything to find you. And, once I do, I will exact my revenge! I make you pay for that day and for the humiliation of today tens of thousands of times!" "And, when that time comes, I want to be drunk from my goblet of victory. I will continue to wander aimlessly within this starless nightmare. Until the day comes when I can strongly embrace your head in my arms." External Links *Official listing *Official youtube promotional video for CD Category: Dramas